


A Little Bit Scandalous

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard AU, F/M, Inspired by song, Keith (Voltron) is Pidge's Bodyguard, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge was not happy, to say the least, with her relationship at the moment. So when she finds a chance to escape, she takes it and it leads to inexplicable experiences with one hot bodyguard.





	A Little Bit Scandalous

Pidge groaned as Allura walked in, holding piles of dresses in her arms. "Why do I need to wear a dress again?"

"You're going to a movie premier with your...boyfriend." Pidge noticed how Allura faltered at the word 'boyfriend' and sighed. 

Allura quickly continued, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Anyways, you can't go in jeans, no matter how comfy they are."

Pidge raised a brow. "Who says I want to go to this stupid red carpet? You know how antisocial I am at big events."

Allura sighed and rolled her eyes. "No one told you to date a movie star, Pidge."

Ouch. That stung. Allura quickly averted her eyes from Pidge and started picking out the dresses, the colors ranging from a hot pink to the darkest shade of black Pidge had seen.

"I think you should pick your dress out before he arrives."

Pidge nodded stiffly and looked at the dresses, making a face at the pink ones. "No pink. Just no. Especially that hot pink, I'm going to look like a fool."

Allura smiled a little before clearing the three pink dresses, leaving the other options on the table. 

After glancing at each one, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Which one do you think is going to look better on me?"

"The light green one," Allura answered without hesitating.

Pidge raised a brow. "Isn't green an uh, uncreative color?"

Allura shook her head. "Not this one, it'll look good on you. I am your personal dressing assistant, aren't I?"

Pidge shrugged. "I guess. Which one?"

Allura grinned excitedly before picking out a pale green dress, Pidge's eyes widening. The dress wasn't half as bad as she thought it was going to be. 

Allura smiled, holding it in front of the girl. "Well?"

"Shit that's actually really pretty."

Allura nodded, motioning Pidge into her room so she could try the dress on and for Allura to fix whatever part was too loose. 

Pidge came out a few minutes later, holding the skirt part of the dress with her two hands. "It might be a little too long."

Allura only shook her head fondly before pulling Pidge in front of a mirror, taking measurements and cutting off pieces of the hem. 

"You know he's been cheating on you, right?"

Pidge stiffened and looked towards the door. "I don't know what you mean."

"Katie."

At the use of her real name, Pidge but her lip and looked down at Allura. "Yes?"

Allura sighed, still adjusting the hem of Pidge's dress. "You can't keep doing this, Pidge. You have to end it."

"I can't," Pidge whispered as she felt her eyes getting moist. 

Allura scoffed. "You can too! Lotor can't tell you that he wants to keep you as his girlfriend if he has a side girl! That's not how relationships work."

"It's Hollywood, Allura. There's bound to be cheating and the people are gonna find out. But I can't just end it."

Allura scowled. "And why not?"

Pidge swallowed her spit, biting her lip. "Lotor will be furious if I do and he can make up cases...he's done it with previous people he's dated. They get into legal trouble, and I don't have the money to fight it. He's threatened to hurt my family too, and I can't have him doing that. He doesn't want me ending it out of fear that I'll humiliate him by exposing his cheating. It's rough, Allura."

Allura sighed. "I just don't like seeing you in this position. All of us don't."

By 'all of us,' Allura was referring to their old high school friends who she of course was still in contact with. Pidge sighed.

"Look Allura, I can handle Lotor. He'll soon see I wasn't worth dating anyways and he'll drop me for someone more prettier and famous than some tech genius."

Allura frowned. "I hope you really know what you're doing."

A knock at the door was heard, and Allura bolted towards it. "Hello?"

Outside stood a man a tuxedo, his arms crossed. "I'm here to tell Miss Holt that she has about an hour before the limo arrives to pick her up- oh wait are you two alone?"

Allura rolled her eyes. "Of course we are, who else would be here? Just come in and don't talk like that, you're getting too into your job."

Keith rubbed his neck embarrassedly before walking in, shutting the door behind him. 

"Allura, who's at the door?"

Keith froze when he heard the voice, a small smile on his face before he caught Allura's knowing look. He immediately lost his smile and replaced it with a scowl. "What?"

Allura grinned. "You really like her don't you?"

Keith blushed before shaking his head. "You're imagining things, Allura."

"I'm imagining that you'd definitely be a better boyfriend than Lotor for her."

Keith frowned. "What did he do now?"  
"Allura?"

Pidge walked out of the living room, looking for Allura before spotting her and Keith. "Oh, hi Keith."

He waved and Allura cursed under her breath. "Pidge, you can't walk around I'm not done fixing the hem!"

Pidge scoffed. "It feels fine, besides I'm not gonna walk a lot I'm going to sit because I don't dance."

Allura sighed. "Your hair. What Am I going to do with it?"

Pidge shrugged. "I don't know, can I just fake sick and not go?"

Keith raised a brow. "That'd look pretty suspicious since you're his girlfriend."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Girlfriend. Allura, can't you just braid it or something? Place a flower crown on my head I don't know or care."

Allura sighed before looking Pidge over. "I could try curling-"

"NO PLEASE NO."

Both Keith and Allura jumped at that and the latter raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Because that damages hair and I refuse to let that happen."

Keith snorted. "You've been hanging out around Lance too much."

Pidge grinned. "Says the one with a mullet."

"Hey!"

Pidge laughed and Keith rolled his eyes in amusement, ruffling up her hair. "The dress looks nice, but I thought you'd go for something simpler?"

"This is the simplest thing in there, Keith. Everything else was pink and extra frilly or black and sheer. Ew."

Keith shrugged. "Makes sense. Still, you look so short."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Watch your back when I step in my heels, Kogane. Watch it."

He mockingly gave her a salute to which she snorted and walked back into the room, Allura giving Keith a knowing look once more. "You two are totally infatuated with each other. I can see it now, kidge!"

Keith shook his head. "Even if I was, it wouldn't be able to happen. She's dating Lotor and I'd rather not get into a mess by doing something that we both could've avoided."

Allura scoffed. "That didn't stop Lotor from cheating."

This caught Keith's attention. "What?"

Allura shrugged him off and walked towards Pidge, Keith tempted to follow them before his walkie talkie crackled. 

'Kogane? Do you copy?' 

'Copy. Patrolling apartment, outside door.' 

'Copy.'

He sighed before he slouched against the door outside, counting the spots on the hallway carpet. Allura's words still rang through his mind, his brows twitching as he pondered over what she meant. If Lotor was cheating why was Pidge still with that asshole? She deserved someone better. 

He remembered when he met her at the beginning of hers and Lotor's relationship, she looked so annoyed with him that it was hilarious. He almost got fired that day, and he immediately hated her for it because she made him laugh at her antics. But something changed after that. 

She put on this facade of sassiness and pretended to be annoyed, but soon he found himself talking to her and he realized how screwed up this relationship was. How he refused to end it with her despite not having any attraction to her because she was pretty and he feared that she would say something. 

She finally came out, Keith standing up straight and raising a brow, a light blush visible on his features. "You look good."

Pidge smiled. "Glad someone thinks I do."

Allura grinned. "I made you prettier than you already are. Shoo, you have somewhere to be and I have dresses to pick up."

Pidge sighed before Keith motioned for her to start walking, Pidge groaning.

"I hate heels. I hate this stupid event in general."

Keith gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll be there in the corner of the room if you want to get away for a while or chat. You probably can't though, the rules and all that."

Pidge shrugged. "Lotor is probably going to dump me the moment he sees Nyma there. I might take you up on that offer."

She gave him a smile before he opened the door for her, Pidge sighing and stepping into the bright paparazzi lights. They were blinding, and she squinted against them while covering her eyes. She knew they hated that, and that only fueled her to keep doing it. 

Keith put on a straight face before the car door opened for her, Pidge stepping inside as Lotor grinned and and held her hand so she could get in. 

Something churned inside of Keith, and his brows furrowed before the other guards stepped inside the car alongside Pidge and Lotor. He stepped in after Thace, who was Lotor's personal body guard like Keith was Pidge's. 

Thace didn't speak much at first, but after time he and Keith had started speaking to each other about their Lotor and Pidge, and how Thace planned on leaving Lotor. 

Keith had asked why, and Thace had replied with, 'There's no freedom on what you can do, you're always stuck with one person who doesn't even treat you right.' That had hit him deep, and he has actually decided to quit when Pidge had started talking to him like a regular person. Not just like her bodyguard. 

He had grown attached to her, and once he voiced those feelings to Thace the older man had only shook his head. 

'You can't afford those feelings, Keith. You don't want to get in trouble with Lotor, he's a powerful man.'

And for once Keith had listened and tried to stop whatever that new feeling for Pidge was. Emphasis on tried. 

Back to present day, he was still dealing with the crisis of having feelings for Pidge. Sure she had been a regular girl at one point in her life, but this was Hollywood and she was dating a famous movie actor. 

The odds weren't in his favor. 

They eventually arrived at the red carpet, pulling Keith out of his thoughts as he stood up and opened the door and got out, Thace following him. The two men stood outside the car, Keith extending an arm for Pidge to take and she smiled gratefully at him before stepping out, quickly fixing the skirt of her dress as Lotor got out behind her. 

Lotor smiled as he emerged from the car, waving at all of those watching and winking at the cameras. Pidge had to hold back a roll of her eyes as she politely stood next to him. 

He offered an arm and gave her a pointed look, still smiling and she accepted it, wrapping her own arm around his. Then they were off, walking towards the main photography area.   
Keith and Thace followed closely behind them, the other guards joining the bunch of guards that had stuck around the main entrance. 

As they arrived a the main area, Lotor stood there with a big smile on his face and Pidge looked at the camera, straight faced with a face that showed no emotion. 

"A little to the left Miss Katherine!" 

"No the the right!" 

"Over here Miss Katherine!" 

"One kiss for the camera please!"

Pidge's patience was starting to wear thin and she spotted Keith, who was chatting into the headpiece he had in his ear. He looked cute, if she was going to be completely honest. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed how cute he looked when he wasn't scowling, it wasn't like she noticed how serious he took his job. Truth be told, she was sure that he would make a better boyfriend than the prince of weave, also known as her current boyfriend. 

With a huff of annoyance, she turned around to walk away from the paparazzi before Lotor took a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him, smiling like he hadn't. 

Pidge stiffened and faked a smile as he leaned into her ear, harshly whispering, 'You need to smile before I make you.' He waved at the cameras, wrapping an arm around her waist. Pidge felt sick to her stomach as she did so, not happy with the physical contact she had with him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally allowed to pass into the theater to watch the premier of the movie Lotor had starred in, which bored her to no end. 

Two hours were spent sitting in a theater while watching her boyfriends shitty acting that she hated but the crowd loved. Two hours of Lotor ignoring her like she knew he would in favor of watching himself on the screen, grinning cockily to himself as he spoke on screen. God, he reminded her of Lance. But Lance was ten times better than Lotor. 

The movie finally ended, with everyone being going back to their cars that would take them to the after party. Pidge didn't wants to go, but she knew if she voiced her opinion Lotor wouldn't care. He had never cared for her other than her intelligence and good looks. 

Keith entered the car after her, crossing his arms as Lotor gushed about his movie to Pidge.   
She could only smile and nod, praising him for his acting while in reality she hated it and him with a burning passion. 

They arrived at the after party and like before, Keith helped Pidge out before he and Thace headed to the back with the other guards.   
Pidge smiled politely at the people who complimented her and Lotor, Keith watching from afar as she took a seat at a table and Lotor walked away with a blonde go dance with. 

Pidge let her smile fall as she crossed her arms, everyone ignoring her and mingling. She wasn't one to be social, she hated big crowds which was definitely not a good thing if you were dating a super famous movie star. 

She looked at the floor, deep in thought before catching Keith's gaze. 

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before she tore her eyes away from him and glanced at Lotor, who seemed to be having a blast dancing with Nyma. Nyma leaned in to peck his cheek and Lotor continued as if nothing had happened. Pidge scowled and got up, not caring if people were looking at her. She needed to get out. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere but here. 

She weaved through the crowds, people whispering about 'Lotor's girlfriend running away like a chicken', and she ignored it. She ran without looking back despite the heels hurting her feet, she needed to leave. 

Keith saw her get up and run away, impulsively heading after her despite Thace calling him. He needed to get to her. 

Pidge finally broke through the crowd and went out through the back, panting as she attempted to catch her breath. Tears didn't come, and she scowled. She was so done playing Lotor's game, she was sick and tired of smiling and waving like everything was okay when it wasn't. She hated it. 

Keith burst through the doors a while after Pidge did, turning to find her with crossed arms as she furiously texted someone. 

He coughed and she yelped, almost dropping her phone before she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing who it was. "Keith!"

He gave her a smile and she immediately launched herself into his arms, hugging him and he awkwardly stood there for a while before returning the hug. 

"Pidge, are you alright?"

"No. Lotor is a bitch and I don't want to deal with him ignoring me and being a bitch like he always it trying to get me riled up. I need to get out of here."

Keith looked around for any sign of the paparazzi and was relieved to find none before he pulled Pidge along. 

"Then I'm taking you home with me."

Pidge turned bright red and managed to squeak out a "what?" before Keith turned to smile sympathetically at her. "We're getting out of here."

A short while later, they managed to sneak past the people in the streets and made it to Keith's apartment. He shockingly lived nearby, and he offered to get her some clothes from her apartment. 

She politely declined, muttering something about the paparazzi always waiting for her when she got home. Sure enough, through the window Keith could see someone standing outside her apartment in the bushes and a few more people in a car. He snorted. Didn't they have anything better to do with their lives?

He heard Pidge move around and he awkwardly walked towards her, crossing his arms. "There's uh, food in the fridge if you want. Do you have anyone to call and bring your clothes?"

Pidge became thoughtful, putting a finger up to her chin. "I could call Lance. He has some of my stuff at his house from the last time all of us slept over during a visit."

Keith nodded. "Sure, ask him to drop it off here and then we'll fix stuff from there. I'm gonna take a shower, make yourself comfortable."

Pidge nodded before speaking up. "Hey Keith?"

Keith's stopped walking and poked his head around the corner, one brow raised. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

His brows raised in surprise before he smiled. "You're welcome."

During the time he was in the shower, Pidge called Lance and he dropped of her clothes. He didn't immediately leave though. 

"You sure you okay? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I left you in some strangers house."

She chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "I'm fine Lance, I've known Keith for about a year now. He's my bodyguard."

Lance made an 'o' shape with his mouth before grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Ooh, bodyguard you say? I sense a secret romance," he all but cooed. 

Pidge flushed red before playfully slapping him, Lance laughing before a serious look settled on his features. 

"Just be careful, okay?"

She gave him a crooked smile, taking her clothes in her arms. "I'm gonna be okay, Lance. Now shoo, Hunk is going to be wondering why you ran off in the middle of the night with my clothes."

"I'm having an affair with Miss Katherine Holt is going to be my reply."

"LANCE!"

Lance snorted before Pidge all but pushed him out the door, accepting his defeat as she locked him out. 

"Fine be that way! I'll see you later I guess!"  
"Bye Lance!"

He chuckled before walking away from the apartment, Pidge smiling softly as she heard him walk away before turning and inspecting the clothes he had brought over. 

In her hands was a short sleeved short and a pair of ripped jeans. Somehow he had managed to sneak into her apartment and bring her a pair of her favorite boots that had low heels. They made her feel cute and she could actually walk in them. 

She heard Keith walk out of the bathroom and she quickly slipped inside the bathroom, quickly getting rid of the dress and then putting in her regular clothes. The regular clothes felt so good, so different from that action restricting dress. 

The dress was pretty, she wasn't going to lie. Sighing, she stood up after putting her shoes on and put the dress as gracefully as she could into the bag that Lance had brought her clothes in. 

She walked out of the bathroom, jumping in surprise at Keith who was sitting on the couch.   
He raised a brow as she walked in, Pidge giving him a look. "Don't even mention anything about the ripped jeans."

He shrugged. "Wasn't going to. Besides, they look nice on you. Not that you didn't look nice in the dress, because you did."

Pidge raised a brow, her cheeks flushing as he complimented her. "Uh, thanks

He gave her a crooked grin. "You can stay here tonight if you want, I'll crash on the couch. You can take my bed."

She shook her head. "Do you have a car? I kind of don't wanna stay here in the city, after today I just want to..."

"Escape it all?"

She looked up at him and he gave her a fond smile, shaking his head. "I know how you feel. I have something better than a car, but you're going to need something warmer than a short sleeve shirt."

She raised a brow, smirking. "Oh really? Where are you taking me, pretty boy?"

Keith froze at the nickname before blushing and taking a leather jacket off the rack that was behind the door, handing it to her. "It gets cold in the desert at night. Wear it. Can't have you freezing, I'm too young to be accused for murder."

She snickered before taking it, putting it on as Keith's words registered in her head and her own. Had she actually called him pretty boy? 

"Wait, desert?"

He grinned. "See these fingerless gloves? Yeah, there's your first hint as to why we're not taking a car."

She followed him down the stairs to the front, Keith handing her a helmet and everything clicked. The fingerless gloves, leather jacket, helmet...holy shit he was going to take her on a motorcycle ride. Either that or he was going to kidnap her. 

He raised a brow at her confused look, taking the helmet from her hands and placing it over her head. 

"Hey!"

He shrugged. "You need to work on your stealth. People are going to recognize you without the helmet, so keep it on before we get to our destination."

"Which is?"

"I know a place in the middle of nowhere. Well, not really in the middle of nowhere, it's just a town that's remotely populated. There's a diner there where my cousin works at, his name is Shiro. There's a motel close to it, so I figured we could stay there if we were too lazy to come back after the drive."

She nodded, Keith getting on his motorcycle before Pidge hopped behind him. Keith smirked, turning around and grinning. "You might want to hold on."

He stared his motorcycle up before speeding into the night, Pidge wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she felt the cool air against her body, calming her. 

She laughed freely as they finally exited the city a while later, Keith grinning as he sped up. Out in the desert, there was no speed limit. He was free. Free to do whatever he wanted. 

They rode in silence, Pidge holding onto him tightly as she looked up at the sky, admiring all the bright starts that were illuminating their path. 

"You can actually see the stars out here. Woah..."

Keith chucked at her awestruck look upon seeing all the sparkling stars, her eyes reflecting the shine they gave off. 

"That's the best part of taking late night drives in the middle of nowhere. It's quiet and so peaceful, sometimes I wish I didn't have to go back."

Pidge raised a brow. "Middle of nowhere huh? Thought you said the place was 'remotely populated'," she said with a teasing smirk. 

Keith laughed and shook his head. "You know what I mean."

Pidge chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms more tightly around him as she leaned into his back. "You said you wish you didn't have to go back. Why not?"

Keith sighed. "I have no freedom going back to the city. Going back...it means that I have to go back to being your bodyguard and not talk to anyone that isn't a person 'higher in rank' than I am. There's no freedom, I can't speak for myself. I have one sole job, and I always go back to doing the same thing over and over again. It gets boring after a while."

"Why haven't you just left?"

Keith stopped his motorcycle, turning to face her as they stood in the middle of the desert. If she squinted, Pidge could see the lights of a building up ahead, but all she saw now was Keith's face that was illuminated by the stars. She saw how they twinkled in his eyes, she saw how he gave her a smile and how his brows came together as he did so. 

"I've never just left because you needed me there. You've been my soul reason for staying and not leaving, because believe me I would've loved to go. But you're there, with a bitch of a boyfriend who won't treat you right and I just... I fell in love with you, Katie Holt. That's the short answer."

He felt his cheeks flush with red, Pidge's eyes widening in shock as Keith turned to look away from her. He was clearly embarrassed. 

She quickly placed a finger under his chin and turned his face towards her, smiling while blushing madly. "Well it's mutual, Keith Kogane."

Keith felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest at the rate his heartbeat was going at, extremely happy that she felt the same about him as he did for her. "It is?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely."

Leaning in closer, Keith saw her eyelashes flutter as she also leaned in. "Prove it to me," he whispered breathlessly. 

"Gladly." She pushed forward, capturing his lips in hers and her hand found their way around his neck. His hands quickly found their way to her hair, deepening the kiss and eliciting a moan from Pidge. God, that sounded so good. 

They only parted lips to come up for air, breathing heavily as they held each other in an embrace. 

Pidge leaned into his ear, whispering, "I don't think I want to eat at the diner anymore."

Keith shuddered as he felt her arm roam over his chest, finally taking its place on his left shoulder. "Then what do you want to eat?"

She looked at him, a smirk beginning to form on her face. "Why don't you take me to the motel so we can find out?"

Flushing red, he nodded before they took of on the motorcycle, faster than they had driver out. Pidge only smirked at his actions, knowing fully well that she had gotten her point across. 

After a few minutes, the pair finally arrived at the motel where they checked into a room while hastily closing the door behind them. Keith's motorcycle lay on the sand outside, forgotten by its owner in his haste to get inside. 

As soon as they entered the room and locked the door behind them, Keith grabbed Pidge and nailed her against the wall. Her hands roamed up and down his body while her lips were captured in a hungry kiss from Keith, who was kissing her feverishly as if his life depended on it. 

His hands moved lower and he grabbed her ass, eliciting a gasp from Pidge as he thrusted into her. She moaned as he kissed her neck, peppering kisses down her chill all the way to her collarbones. 

From here, he sucked on the skin, Pidge gasping for air because >em She was sure to have hickeys later on but she didn't care, she wanted him now.

Fiddling with her belt, she finally slid it off him and pulled him towards the bed as he pinned her down, his hands in her hair and hers in his.

"You're...pretty...damn...horny...Pidge...", Keith managed to pant out between peppering her neck with kisses. 

The two quickly shed their shirts, Keith unhooking her bra and flinging it somewhere behind him. He didn't care where it landed, they'd find it later. It wasn't relevant to this situation. 

He slowly slid down towards her breasts, cupping them in his hands before squeezing them gently. The reaction was instantaneous and Pidge gasped, her grip on his his back tightening.

"Fuck, that's feels so goddamn good!"

He grinned, sticking his tongue out and running it over her nipple. Pidge moaned and arched her back, her hands roaming up and down his back. She wanted more, she needed him badly. 

Keith continued to play with her breasts, licking them slowly and teasingly, his ears rewarded by the sounds of Pidge's groans and pleads. 

"Keith...stop being such a tease...AH!" She arched her back as she felt Keith rub his fingers over her area through her jeans, a tingling sensation of pleasure coursing through her body. 

Keith sent her a smirk before he pulled down her jeans, Pidge eagerly kicking them off as she also tugged his off. 

"Keith, I swear if you keep teasing me like this I'll-" "What, cock block me? We'll see if you change your mind after tonight."

With that, he stuck his head between her thighs, kissing the insides of her thighs. He heard her gasp, Pidge slinging an arm over her mouth to keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping her mouth. 

Keith finally reached her entrance before he scowled and ripped her panties off, flinging them to the side like he had done to her bra. He eagerly then lowered himself in front of her entrance, pressing his finger over her clit before rubbing it around in circles. 

The reaction was spontaneous, and she let out a loud moan as she gripped the bed sheets. She panted out his name in broken syllables, turning him on even more than he already was. 

He could feel the bulge in between his thighs and he ignored it, instead choosing to lick her entrance with the tip of his tongue. Like he had done with his finger, he licked her clit after spreading her pussy lips open with his two finger. 

Pidge arched her back, clamping her thighs around his head as she felt the pressure at her hips. No one ever told her that getting laid was going to feel this good! She bit her lip, Keith quickening his pace and she felt herself getting  closer to the edge. "Keith, I'm not gonna last much longer!"

She let out a scream as she came, her juiced flowing into Keith's mouth. The boy hungry slurped them up, inhaling her as if she was a drug that he couldn't get enough of. He needed more. 

Before he could do anything, Pidge grinned cockily, getting on her knees and whispering into his ear, "My turn, pretty boy."

She flipped him on his back, running her hands over his abs before they trailed further down into his boxers. 

She smirked at the huge bulge he had in his boxers, raising a brow teasingly at seeing Keith blush. "Your little friend is excited."

"Because I am too."

She hummed in response, eagerly pulling his boxers down, only for her eyes to widen in surprise at what lay upon her. 

Keith Kogane was really a blessed man in size. 

Keith flushed red once again, Pidge finding it adorable how even the tips of his ears got red. After getting over her initial shock, she grinned and shook her head teasingly. "You're a blessed man, Kogane. I'll give you that."

She then lowered her head onto his cock, bobbing her head up and down on it as if it was an ice pop. An ice pop that elicited moans, that is. 

Where her mouth couldn't reach she pumped him up with her hands, speeding up as he begged her to. He was panting, his head thrown back in pleasure as he felt her lump him up. It felt so fucking good. 

His pants came in more labored, and Pidge knew that he wouldn't last much more. She quickened her pace, running him up and down harder and faster as she worked in sync with her mouth to provide him more pleasure. 

When he finally did come, the white splattered everywhere, but mostly in her mouth. She greedily ate him up, crawling on top of him, grinning seductively. "My my Keith, you lasted longer than I expected."

The only response she got was a hum before he spoke up, clearly still processing what happened. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

She smiled coyly, circling her index f her in his chest. "I've had...practice. Waiting for the right man to claim...waiting for you. I've played with myself thinking about you and your dumb mullet, thinking about you and your gorgeous smile that only a few of us get to see."

Keith growled, nipping at her neck as she spoke. "Show me."

"Gladly, Red."

She spread her legs out, placing a finger in her clit as she slowly rubbed herself in circles. She closed her eyes, imagining Keith straddling her hips and thrusting into her, harder. 

It all seemed like a very bad porno, but it was real and Keith felt so turned on by her. He growled again before crawling over her, leaning into her ear. "I'll make it feel more real," he whispered, his voice dropping an octave. 

He positioned himself over her entrance before sliding into her, Pidge's hands immediately finding her way to his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making Keith go deeper inside of her. 

It felt better than any type of masturbation she could do to herself. This felt real, it was real and she felt to alive. 

Keith thrusted hard inside her, Pidge closing her eyes and throwing her head back, biting her lip. The two went going to last much longer, and they both knew it as the two panted heavily.

Pidge screamed as she came, Keith moaning very loudly as he came. He came inside of her, and immediately he eased out of her as the two collapsed on the bed, exhausted. 

Pidge intertwined her hand in his, to which Keith immediately responded to by kissing it.   
"Well, what did you think? Still think you can cock block me?"

She snorted, running her hands through his unruly locks. "Maybe for a while, but I'm not so sure how much I would last without you."

He grinned cheekily before a frown took over his features. Pidge was quick to notice this and she too frowned, tilting her head to lol at him better. "What's wrong?"

Keith sighed. "You still have to go back...we have to go back. We have to go back to playing the guard and princess, with little to no contact."

Pidge bit her lip, her brows furrowing in anger. "We can't. That's impossible, we literally just fucked each other in a motel in the middle of nowhere. Which is good because we're really fucking loud."

Keith shook his head, sitting up and crowing at her. "Don't change the topic, Katie. You know gay we can't do this, you're dating a movie star and I'm just some guard."

Pidge scowled, taking his face in her hands. "You're not 'just some guard,' Keith. You're my guard, my lover. You're better than Lotor could ever be, which is why I've decided that we're going to run away together."

Keith's eyes comically widened, and if Pidge wasn't so serious about this she would've probably bursted out laughing. 

"Pidge, we can't. You have a family back there, a brother and a career. You can't just leave everything for me when everything you want and need is back there."

She shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "But you wouldn't be there. What I want, what I need is you. You, my lover and not the man pretending to be my guard. I don't want to hide this relationship, Keith. I love you, I always have. Let's run away together, away from the horrors of Hollywood and fame. Away from everything, away from our problems. Let's find a place in the middle of nowhere and live old together, without ever giving a flying fuck about someone finding us. Don't you want that? Don't you want that freedom?," she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

Keith sighed, his bangs falling into his eyes. "You'd miss your family too much. Besides, you have an entire life planned out, you have a future. I don't."

She shook her head in annoyance, looking at him. "You dumbass, my parents would know where we are. They'd be the only ones to know, plus Hunk and Lance. And if we can't run away from our problems, then we'll have to face them together."

She squeezed his hand, and Keith returned the squeeze, sending her a small smile. "Yeah. Together. I like that."

The two spent the rest of their night in bed, holding each other and falling into a blissful sleep. The two knew that come morning, they would have the other to get through the hardships that life would throw at them.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
Pidge snorted, grinning as she folded the laundry. This earned her a look from Keith, who got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Why are you laughing?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I just remembered something Lance said a long time ago."

Keith raised a brow. "What did Lance say?"

She giggled, placing the shirt she was folding on the bed. "He said, 'ooh, a bodyguard you say? I sense a secret romance.' I also remember how I denied that I had any feelings for you after that."

Keith snorted, placing his head on top of hers. He clasped her left hand in his right hand, their rings making a small 'clink' sound as they made contact. 

"Wow, I can't believe you said you didn't love me."

"It obviously wasn't true."

He snorted. "Obviously since you're now  pregnant with my kid."

Pidge smiled, Keith also smiling before placing his right hand on the bump that had started to form as a sign of her pregnancy. These past five years had been a blessing to both of them. 

Pidge smiled, leaning into him. "Our kid," she corrected. 

Keith grinned, pecking her on the cheek. "I'm so glad everything worked out in the end for us. Mostly glad that we don't have to hide behind our titles of princess and bodyguard anymore."

Pidge snorted. "It was more of crazy movie star's girlfriend and bodyguard, but alright."

Smiling to herself, she shyly looked up at him.   
"But yeah, I'm glad that you're here now and no one got hurt in the process of all that happening. I'm glad Matt's okay, most of all."

Keith smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "I told you back then, everything was going to work out."

Pidge grinned. "Wasn't it me who said the only logical option was to either run away or fix our problems?"

Keith shrugged and grinned coyly. "Nope. Don't remember, must have been false information what you remembered."

She snorted, turning around to hug him. "Whatever. You're such a dork."

"But I'm yours."

She hummed in response, Keith wrapping his arms around her to return the embrace. 

"That you are, Kogane. That you are."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a Bodyguard Keith!AU and it was basically inspired by Ariana Grande's song called 'Into You.' It's a great song, if you haven't heard it you should listen to it. Anyways, that's the fanfic and I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
